Qu'Histoire de Vengeance
by Lily-lis-flower
Summary: c'est une histoire de Harry, Hermione, Ron, mais cette fois le trio se brisera simplement à cause d'un amour non voulu et d'un vengeance imprévu!..... Reviews plz!
1. Default Chapter

Q'une question de vengeance

Chapitre 1 : la lettre.

Une jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux doucement. Il était 2 heures du matin, elle avait passé une excellente nuit. Depuis plus de deux semaines elle rêvait à un merveilleux rêve. Celui du gars qu'elle aimait. Elle l'aimait depuis longtemps, mais jamais elle ne l'avais dit. Même elle l'avait encourager et aidé dans ces amours personnel. Le survivant, un grand jeune homme de 17 ans, qui durant ses deux dernières année à Poudlard l'école de Sorcellerie avait son propre Fan club de filles qui le trouvait terriblement séduisant et rebel. Oui il était maintenant un peu rebelle, il n'avait jamais suivit les règlements, mais elle non plus. La jeune brunette, se leva, un clair de lune traversa la fenêtre de ça chambre. Elle se rendit jusqu'à son bureau et pris une feuille parfumé et écrivit au grand jeune homme qu'est Harry Potter. Elle froissa plusieurs feuille et recommença. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve les mots justes.

_Cher Harry, _

Depuis longtemps, nous ne sommes pas revu. En faite, je ne t'ai revu depuis la fin de notre sixième année. Je ne sais même plus si tu fréquente toujours cette... comment c'était déjà, ah oui, Hannah. Je n'ai pas revu Ron depuis la fin des classes non plus. Mais il m'a écrit il n'y a pas bien longtemps pour me dire qu'il se mariait. Oui! Avec Luna! C'est incroyable! Leur mariage se fera au mois de juillet. Le 24 juillet de l'année prochaine, quand nous aurons fini nos études génial non? Mais pour l'instant, je voudrais bien vous revoir! Toi et Ron. Ron ne peut pas venir, il a un empêchement, mais toi, pourrais-tu venir me voir chez mes parents? Je sais que ce n'est pas comme toi qui as un appartement tout seul, mais je suis sur que tu te plaira ici. Je t'embrasse, j'attend ta réponse.

_Affectueusement, Hermione._

Hermione plia la lettre, l'accrocha à la pattes de Esthel, son hibou grand duc, et elle partit donné la lettre à son expéditeur.


	2. chapitre deux, chez hermione

Chapitre 2 : chez Hermione.

Un courant d'air effleura le torse nu du survivant, il ne dormait pas, comme plusieurs nuit qu'il avait passé à regardé la lune ou a simplement regardé le plafond de son appartement à pré au lard. Il se leva, s'accota sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et quelque seconde plus tard, il esquiva un hibou grand dur, qui entra dans la pièce. Il fit surpris de reconnaître le hibou d'Hermione et il pris la lettre. Il la lit et gribouilla un simple «oui, je serais la ce matin» rapide, et renvoya l'hibou à son propriétaire. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Hermione l'inviterai chez elle, mais l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Il se recoucha et s'endormit en pensant qu'il devait partir tôt le matin.

Au matin, Harry fit sa valise en prenant soin d'emporter TOUT ce qui était nécessaire pendant un long moment. Il resterai un moins une semaines chez Hermione. Puis en un crac sonore il transplana dans la cuisine des Granger.

Harry! cria Hermione souriante et surprise. Je commençais a me demandé si tu étais pour venir! Dit Hermione.

Salut Hermione... dit Harry mais il ne pu continuer. Hermione avait terriblement changé. Elle était debout, plus grande, mais toujours plus petite d'une tête de Harry, mince, toujours aussi mince, mais cette fois, bien formé. De jolie forme féminine se dessinait avec grasse sur la jeune femme. Son visage, plus âgé la rendait belle a croqué et son sourire laissait place à de parfait dents blanche et droite. (Ses parents son dentistes faut pas l'oublier) Elle portait une jolie jupe blanche, ainsi qu'une camisole bleu. Ses cheveux bouclé et non ébouriffé comme à l'habitude, lui donnais l'aire d'une Hermione tout nouvelle et mystérieuse. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire. Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé. Déjà avec sa grande popularité à l'école, il attirait tout ce qu'il désirait, mais maintenant, il s'était entraîner tout l'été, son chandail noir sans manche mi-moulant- mi-lousse lui donnait l'air du véritable sportif. Ses cheveux noir de jais était maintenant plus long, retroussant un peu partout, il avait l'air de descendre à tout moment d'un balai. Ses yeux vert émeraude était toujours aussi frappant, et ce qui frappa le plus Hermione, c'est que Harry n'avait plus ses lunettes.

-Harry, ou sont tes lunettes? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

n'ai plus, j'ai des vers de contact, plus efficace, plus beau aussi.

vraiment plus beau, lui dit Hermione un peu crouseuse. (héhé)

Merci, mais où sont tes parents....demanda Harry.

Partit, il reviendrons que la semaine prochaine.

Et...

Oui ils le savent que tu es avec moi.... Acheva Hermione

Parfait.

Pendant la semaine, Harry et Hermione firent le tour de toutes les activités possible. Cinéma, magasinage, sport, promenade, et bien sur bavardage. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et surtout des amourettes de Harry à l'école. Hermione qui commençais a sérieusement être écœurer d'entendre les prouesse de ses fans. Ce décida à changé de sujet.

Harry, j'ai quelques choses a te dire.

oui, avec Cho c'était vraiment bien mais... quoi tu dit Mione?

Je dit que je suis tanner de parlé de toute ces petite sottes.

Heu..

Tu n'es plus avec aucune d'elle n'es-ce pas?

Non voyons, mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela....

Harry, je t'aime. Hermione respira et recommença. Oui, depuis le début, quand tu ma sauvé la vie dans les toilettes des filles quand le troll était dans l'école.

Heu... tu pourrais répété.... Dit Harry d'une voix mal assurer.

Mais un PAF sonore se fit entendre et Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.

Merde! Je croyais avoir véritablement avoué mes sentiments. Ce n'était qu'on stupide rêve... rendort toi Hermione. Ce dit-elle avec une gifle mental.

Mais elle fixait la porte entrouverte qui était face de la sienne. Hermione se leva, un courant d'aire passa sur tous son corps légèrement vêtu d'une chemise de nuit en satin, rosse pale. Plus transparente que opaque, cette chemise de nuit courte et fendu sur le côté avait été offert par sa cousine Halley une jolie brunette de 19 ans. Hermione se dirigea le plus silencieusement que possible vers la porte entrouverte tel une véritable féline.(ayoye) Elle regarda par l'ouverture et vu son précieux amour le torse nu(la chanceuse...) allongé sur son lit regardant le plafond. Elle cogna doucement, ce qui fut sursauté le jeune homme. Il se leva doucement et vu qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre. Il espérait la voir arrivé dans sa chambre depuis si longtemps... un rayon de lune l'éclairci et il pu admiré sa douce peau et ses belle jambes a sa guise. Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pratiquement rien en dessous sauf une petite culotte assortit. Elle lui sourit sensuellement puis elle s'approcha.(ouf!)

Elle le regarda posé ses mains sur ses anches. Pourquoi est-elle venu? Pour le laissé jouer à sa guise? Non... elle lui dirait avant.

Il sentit son odeur, elle était debout devant lui, qui était assis sur son lit. Elle frémit en voyant comment de proche il était musclé(bavé pas là)... et comment il s'avait ce qu'il faisait... normal se dit-elle, il l'a fait tout au long de l'année dernière...

Harry... murmura-t-elle.

laisse moi faire... je connais le chemin... lui dit-il en continuant de caresser ses anches.

Harry attend... je veux s'avoir quelque chose... demanda timidement Hermione et en même temps qu'elle disait ça, elle se disait plutôt n'arrête surtout pas.

Were is the problem Miss? Demanda Harry. En s'arrêtant.

Je... je veux s'avoir... moi, je .... Je t'aime Harry...

Et tu veux s'avoir moi... c'est ça...

Heumm...oui... répondit Hermione.

De ses mains puissante, il fit agenouillé Hermione pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de ses yeux.

j'ai pensé tout l'été à toi, je ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'était avec tant de fille alors que je n'en aimait qu'une. Lui dit Harry en caressant sa joue.

je s'avais dit-elle doucement... elle approcha ses lèvres de celle qu'elle aime et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, Victor l'avait embrassé un fois, mais elle l'avait repoussé. Donc s'était son premier Vrai baisé avec celui qu'elle aimait. Puis lentement, il glissa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille en la faisant frissonné. Il longea sa cuisse jusqu'à sa taille, puis il fit glissé sa petite culotte de satin jusqu'au sol. Hermione était au septième ciel. Elle faisait glissé ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme puis celui si la pris la par taille et l'installa tout près de lui, dans son lit. Il tira les rideaux du baldaquin en embrassant la jeune femme passionnément.


End file.
